Myra Calrissian
by Miarka
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story. The life of Myra Calissian, Lando's cousin. I know this is not to the storyline of the extended novals but I really needed to write this. Hope you enjoy.


Myra Calrissian grew up on Coruscant. She was an only child who came from a very rich family as her father Hillack Calrissian was one of the leaders of the ship manufacturing business on Coruscant. Throughout her childhood Myra had very few friends. Most children didn't like Myra because she lived in a huge house and had lots of money. Those that didn't mind had nothing in common with her. So Myra spent most of her free time alone. It would seem that Myra only had one true friend, her cousin Lando Calrissian. Myra was always excited when Lando's family came to visit. Lando understood Myra, how she often felt lonely, how she wished her parents weren't always so busy and how she felt that only he understood her. Myra also told Lando what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be a pilot. It was expected of Myra to take over from her father, being an only child and all. But Myra dreamed of being able to have her own ship and to fly it all over the galaxy. Of course Myra never told anyone except Lando and she never spoke to anyone else what would become of her. But in time Myra grew older, closer to becoming an adult. She knew that sooner or later she would have to decide what she wanted to do with her life. An opportunity came when Lando bought himself a ship. The Millennium Falcon Myra begged Lando to let her help him on the falcon. Lando acted as if it was a slim chance that he would pick Myra. But he was always going to chose her. The two of them were too close to each other and Lando knew that although Myra had little flying practice, she was a natural at piloting. So the two of them began to travel the galaxy, they self employed themselves ferrying goods from one planet to another. They also met many people and made many new friends one of whom was Han Solo. Hillack Calrissian was slightly annoyed with Myra for running of and working in such a cheap job but it did not matter for Myra was happy. For several years Myra and Lando made a good living from shipping goods over to other planets but then it all went horribly wrong. It became hard for them to find people that wanted them to ship goods across, many people started hiring companies to do the job as The Empire had put up rules ageist self employed shippers saying they were untrustworthy. The only escape for them was illegal pirating. It started off with small things at first but soon they were trying to hide large amounts of illegal cargo. Myra knew that her family would not approve of what she was doing and so stayed quiet about the whole thing. Myra and Lando carried on this way in life for some time and earned a decent amount of money. One day Lando and several of his friends decided to enter the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament. Some time into the tournament Lando lost the Falcon to Han Solo but then won the rights to cloud city itself and the grand title of Baron Ambassador, soon after Lando appointed Myra as the High Leader of Cloud City. Myra's father was now pleased because she now had a high, well off job and was safe from the Empire. Myra lived a good life as Cloud City's High Leader for many years, but then everything changed. Cloud City was invaded by Imperial troops and Lord Vader himself. Vader told Lando that their old friends Han Solo and Chewbacca would soon be arriving; Han and Chewie were to be used in a trap for a young rebellion fighter named Luke Skywalker. The Imperial troopers were told to stay hidden and Lando had no choice but to make a deal with Vader. Soon after Han arrived needing repairs for the Millennium Falcon Myra was introduced to Leia Organa and a droid named C3-PO. The next day Lando reviled that the Empire were here. Vader had them tortured just to show the strength of the Empire. Vader then had Han put into carbon freezing to see if he would survive if Han did then the plan was to do the same to Skywalker to transport him to the Emperor, Han survived perfectly and was then given away to the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Just at that moment Skywalker arrived, Myra and Lando hurried off with the prisoners to use them as bait. When Skywalker came across them Leia screamed trying to warn him it was a trap but the Imperial guards pulled her away. They all quickly hurried off still having to force Leia away. Myra knew that soon Skywalker would meet his fate, at the hands of Darth Vader. As they led the prisoners to Vader's ship the Imperial troopers were surrounded by the Cloud City guards, Lando had a plan to escape. Lando tried to help the prisoners but Chewie began to strangle him, Myra tried to make him stop but Chewbacca knocked her ageist the wall. Between being strangled Lando managed to make out that there was still a chance to save Han, realising this, the prisoners hurried off to save Han. Myra helped Lando up and then rushed off to Boba Fett's ship Slave 1. They were all to slow to save Han; Slave 1 took off as they fired at it and just at that moment several Imperial troopers arrived, they all headed for the Millennium falcon along the way they ran into R2-D2, a droid belonging to Luke Skywalker. As they all reached the falcon Myra warned the city that they were under attack from the empire and that everyone needed to be evacuated before more Imperial troops arrived. As they all escaped on the Millennium falcon Leia ordered them to turn the ship around saying she knew where Luke was, despite Imperial fighters chasing them Lando and Myra turned the ship around and managed to rescue Luke. Myra got a small glimpse of him from the ships controls but was not properly introduced until they were on the Rebel alliance ship. As soon as the millennium falcon had been repaired Lando and Chewie set off for Tatooine to find Han, Luke comforted Myra as they watched the falcon leave. For the next year nothing was heard of Lando and Chewie. Myra was interested in the Jedi training that Luke had undergone and wanted to learn how to control her emotions. Luke began to teach her in their spare time and this brought the two of them closer together. After a year of waiting for Lando and Chewie to return Luke began to lay out a plan. First the droids C3-PO and R2-D2 were sent to Jabba's palace with a message from Luke. Next went Leia disguised as a bounty hunter who sold Chewbacca to Jabba. While she was there Leia met with Lando who was hiding as a guard in Jabba's palace. Late that night Leia freed Han from the carbonate but was court in the act, Han was frown into the dungeons and Leia was forced to work as a slave girl. Finally Luke and Myra arrived and after Luke had successfully killed Jabba's Rancor, he, Han and Chewie were all sentenced to death and Myra joined Leia in becoming a slave girl. On the journey to the pit of Carkoon where her friends were to be executed Myra was forced into a black metal bikini similar to the one Leia was wearing and presented to Jabba. When they reached the pit Luke was first to be executed but managed to defend himself at this a fight broke out. Myra helped Leia by shattering the lights on the barge, this created confusion inside and Leia in all the panic Leia strangled Jabba. Meanwhile Myra rushed up onto the deck to find Luke up there fighting off Jabba's guards. When Leia arrived Myra through her a harpoon and ordered her to get out of there. Once Leia was safe Myra pointed the gun at the deck and blasted it to pieces while she and Luke swung to safety all everyone escaped on a small ship. After saving Han Myra and the others rejoined with the fleet and then volunteered to be part of the crew for the forest moon of Endor mission. On Endor the crew made friends with a tribe of Ework's after Myra, Luke and Leia cased several scout troopers on speed bikes. Shortly after being counted as part of the tribe Luke went outside and Myra and Leia followed. Here Myra learnt the true that Luke and Leia were sisters and that Darth Vader was his father. Luke told them that he had to go and confront Vader. Before leaving Luke and Myra shared a kiss. Myra then went back inside leaving Leia alone. The next day the crew broke into the shield station and after the battle of Endor were successful in blowing it up. That night Luke returned to Endor as everyone celebrated the downfall of the Empire and privately told Myra that Vader had changed to good but had died. In the next few months the Alliance was established on Coruscant and after many years Myra saw her family again. Two years later Myra was working with Luke to find force sensitive people when Luke suddenly went missing. Nothing was heard of his for the next ten months until Leia was informed that he was on the distant moon of Killm. Myra and Leia borrowed the millennium falcon from Han (now Leia's husband) and flew to the moon of Killm. Upon arriving there Myra and Leia were shocked to discover Luke had turned to the dark side. Luke had two of locked in different rooms, it was then that Luke came and spoke to Myra. He told her that it was all a lie and that he hadn't turned to the dark side Luke and that he was trapped there by the other members of the dark side. He then kissed her and left. Sometime later Luke returned, then with Myra with him the two of them fetched Leia and then fort their way out and few back to Coruscant on the falcon. During the flight back Luke and Myra sat at the controls. Luke told Myra that the last ten months had been really hard on him at what had kept him going was the hope that he would see Myra again he then asked her to marry him saying he didn't want them to be apart Myra accepted with a simple yes. Several months later they were married and over the next years the two of them established a school for force sensitive people. Myra worked mostly full time teaching other the ways of force until she became pregnant with her and Luke's child. Myra gave birth to a son that they named Ben (sorry but I couldn't resist that part it's too sweet.) It was at this point in time that Myra stopped teaching so much in order to ensure that her son was raised with the force.


End file.
